


Not Your Servent

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: In Which Merlin doesn't become a manservent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure about this Merlin?" Gaius asked from where he had been inspecting the kitchen.</p>
<p>He shrugged, "I'm a decent cook and with the reward I got it's not like I can't afford opening my own shop." The warlock pointed out, debating on if he wanted to start pulling things out now before deciding it was better to take it to his room before unleashing it's contents.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am aware of that." the old physician sighed, "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask you to stay out of trouble?"</p>
<p>Merlin laughed, "Me? In trouble?" This earned him a deeper sigh and he relented, "I promise not to go out searching for trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Servent

The box was set down with a loud thud that herald the start of a new life for him, or so Merlin liked to think.

The place- his new _home_ \- was wooden building larger than his home in Ealdor and, while not in any way _new,_ was in decent condition and suitable for what he intended to use it for; it was rather wide and somewhat squat with a ladder leading up to a loft that he'd sectioned off for his bedroom, wood dominated the flooring and a wall divided the kitchen from the rest off the main room that was lined with two windows on either side of the door while the doorway to the cellar tucked itself in a corner of the kitchen. It was rather bare of furniture- only a single table, three chairs, bathing tub, chamber pot and wardrobe- but was clean and kitchen stocked along with the cellar, it was in the Lower Town not too far from the tavern _The Rising S_ un so he was rather pleased with his reward for saving Prince Prat.

"Are you sure about this Merlin?" Gaius asked from where he had been inspecting the kitchen.

He shrugged, "I'm a decent cook and with the reward I got it's not like I can't afford opening my own shop." The warlock pointed out, debating on if he wanted to start pulling things out now before deciding it was better to take it to his room before unleashing it's contents.

"Yes, I am aware of that." the old physician sighed, "I don't suppose it would be too much to ask you to stay out of trouble?"

Merlin laughed, "Me? In trouble?" This earned him a deeper sigh and he relented, "I promise not to go out searching for trouble."

The _much_ was left unsaid but evidently not unheard as the older man sent him a vaguely disapproving glare before deciding to let it go, "You are free to visit me, Merlin."

"Don't worry Gaius," He told the man, "I won't leave you all alone and," he tagged on as he felt an odd turning of guilt at abandoning the man after not even a week, "If you get me a list the day before, I don't mind looking for herbs for you in the mornings."

_That_ got him a smile, "I think I'll take you up on that." Moving towards the still open door, Gaius added before leaving, "Remember, being on your own does not give to permission to be reckless."

Merlin grinned as the door shut, scooping his box up once more before heading up stairs to his loft of a bedroom. His clothes- which was really just one outfit seeing as he wore the other- went into the wardrobe along with the bag he arrived with, a pair of wash clothes and a stretch of cloth for him to dry off with after a bath. He moved the chamber pot to a corner that was hidden from view by the wardrobe and dragged the bathing tub so it was across from the pot before uncurling the bedroll and pillow Gaius had gotten him in congratulations- his spell book hidden inside the pillow, his magic fixing the hole he cut to place it there and making it seem unmarred (and it felt like it was a simple pillow at his mentor's insistence).

He paused a moment but decided that there really wasn't much more to do with the room so left the rest of his things in the box and simply let the box rest near the door before heading downstairs once more. Stumbling to a halt when he arrived and for Prince Prat in the middle of the main room, eying the place with a decidedly snobbish expression that irritated more then a little.

But he _had_ just promised Gaius… "Did you need anything…sire?" He tacked on after a beat.

The blond still snobbish but a bit relieved and, he now realized, a little less awkward turned towards him. "My father rewarded you for your service to his house," The Prince said, drawling and vaguely annoyed, "But I've done nothing to…" Hesitation, distaste and a bit of anger. "…thank you for saving my life."

"…Alright?" Merlin said after a beat where the Prat just _stared_ as if he was suppose to be doing something. "That all?"

The Prat had the gall to roll his eyes, "No, Merlin. That is _not_ all."


End file.
